


Forgotten Afternoon

by lodessa



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Escapism, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Time Travel, anti mango, flirtation, sparkly pink sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-11
Updated: 2008-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Great, the two biggest flirts in the history of humanity, and we’ve put them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophiahelix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/gifts).



> Written for sophiahelix, who asked for: "Martha/Shakespeare, Martha/Jack, Martha studying for her stupid boards and getting taken away to the beach on another world by a Doctor who doesn't tease or get her hopes up for once, just shares girly drinks and helps her build a sandcastle out of pink sand." This is a little in the middle of those options.

“I swear that if you are an hour off that I will make you take the damned thing for me.” Martha threatened.

“How does 5 hours early sound? You can be studying before you even left.”

Martha merely strode towards the door, opening it forcefully. She was prepared for the bright double suns of Iscoltaine, but it was mist and grey that greeted her, London again. Elizabethan London, she’d been here before.

“This doesn’t look like the beach…” Jack emerged behind her in a bathing costume that was quite unusual to say the least.

“That’s because it isn’t.” The Doctor replied unnecessarily, putting on his glasses and squinting out into the fog, “Well...” he shrugged, “While were here we might as well see how things are going with good old Shakespeare.”

“Shakespeare?” Jack asked, still a step behind the others.

“Oh yes, Martha and I helped him out with some paranormal nastiness a while back. I’m sure he’d love us to visit.”

“You’re just hoping the Bard will need rescuing again, aren’t you Doctor? I think you liked him.”

“I liked him? You were the one he is going to have written a slew of sonnets about as I recall.”

“Martha is Shakespeare’s Dark Lady? I am going to go find something more Elizabethan and maybe by the time I get back all this will be less surprising.”

Martha suspected that Jack merely enjoyed poking around in the TARDIS’ closets. She and the doctor exchanged a look and went on without him.

Shakespeare was very friendly, but he didn’t actually remember meeting them before. Apparently they’d ended up slightly farther back than last time. His reaction was pretty close to the same as the first time; he was an incurable flirt  
.  
“How is it possible Doctor? I mean he didn’t know us last time we were here…”

“I don’t know, Martha Jones, but since he’s obviously somehow going to forget meeting us, why don’t we go to the beach after all?”

“That or we are completely ruining the space time continuum… in which case we have already ruined things so we might as well go to the beach either way. After all, I was promised pink sand.”

“Right you are. Come along, Shakespeare. We have many things to show you.”

“Shall Martha be coming?”

“Indeed she will, now hurry up.”

Jack was just about to leave the TARDIS when they returned.

“Change of plans. Jack this is Shakespeare; Shakespeare this is Jack. We are all going to the beach.”

“Why hello there…”

“Jaaack!” They sighed in unison.

“Cannot a fellow bid another good day?” Shakespeare argued.

“I think I am going to like this one.” Jack grinned.

“Great, the two biggest flirts in the history of humanity, and we’ve put them together.”

“Well at least they will keep each other entertained.” Martha pointed out.

The beaches of Iscoltaine did have, as promised, pink sand, sparkly pink at that. They also had blended umbrella drinks that were served by waiters that the satyrs of Earth mythology might have been based on.

Jack and Shakespeare were licking sticky fruit drink off of one another, but Martha just closed her eyes and laid back in the sand, which was soft, more like gel capsules than bits of rock.

“I can’t quite put my finger on what this tastes like.”

“That’s because you’ve never had ichaio before. It’s from Zenzal and in the 42nd Century it replaces Mango as the most popular tropical fruit to mix with things like pineapple and papaya.”

Martha grinned; she hated mango.

The Doctor started tapping within 5 minutes. The man (alien) could not sit still.

“So is the water regular salt water like earth, or does it taste like candy or something?”

“Mint actually.”

Martha shook her head, “Well what do you say we go enjoy the mint water.”

“Last one to the surf has to deal with Jack and Shakespeare when it is time to go!”

They ran to the water (which was beautiful warm, and did taste like mint), laughing, the Doctor won but Martha didn’t really mind.

Back on the shore, the Doctor took Martha’s suggestion that they build a sand castle a little too far… he made it a perfect miniature of a real one, considering engineering principles and everything. It was just like him really.

Trekking back up towards the others, Martha left the Doctor working on details. Jack and Shakespeare had almost identical expressions on their faces as she approached and she knew exactly what they were thinking.

That was okay with her. After all, the Doctor would be a while and erotic experiences were good for stress relief. Likelihood was that none of them were going to remember this afternoon anyway.


End file.
